evangelio_de_hoyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
¿Cómo orar conforme a la voluntad de Dios?
Etapa amorosa: Ruego al Señor todos los días, y especialmente la oración de la mañana y la oración de la tarde, son partes esenciales de mi vida diaria. Además, constantemente persisto en hacerlo así. Pero muchas veces, aunque ruego al Señor, no puedo sentirlo, y obviamente siento que el Señor no escucha mis oraciones. Después de haber orado durante muchos años, sin embargo, siento que mi vida no tiene progreso ni cambio. Por lo tanto, no tengo fe sin saberlo. No sé por qué es esto así. ¿Puedes decirme cómo orar de acuerdo con la voluntad del Señor? Sinceramente tuyo, Tao Xin Hermano Tao Xin: La situación que dijiste generalmente existe en nuestra iglesia. ¿Por qué el Señor no escucha nuestras oraciones? En cuanto a la razón por la cual, principalmente, es porque nuestras oraciones no están de acuerdo con la voluntad del Señor. Para comprender cómo orar de acuerdo con la voluntad del Señor, primero necesitamos saber qué tipos de oraciones no son recomendadas por el Señor. Luego, busquemos y discutamos juntos. ¡Que el Señor nos guíe! 1. Oraciones a medias no pueden ser escuchadas por el Señor A veces, cuando nos despertamos, podemos orar así: «Dios, hoy, te encomiendo mi día entero. Estoy dispuesto a dejar que me guíes a lo largo del día. Por favor cuídame para no enfrentar ningún mal o tentación. Déjame vivir en el resplandor de Tu semblante. Que Dios me bendiga ¡Amén!» A menudo también oramos de esta manera: «Jehová Dios, tú eres el Creador de los cielos y la tierra y de todas las cosas». Tú controlas el destino humano. Señor Jesús, Tú eres nuestro Salvador. Tú derramaste Tu sangre en la cruz para limpiarnos de nuestros pecados. Ya no nos ves como pecadores. Tú nos ves como justos. Por lo tanto, no defines nuestras fechorías como pecados. No importa cuán corruptos somos o cómo pecamos, tú nos perdonas. ¡Señor Jesús! Tus palabras son nuestra luz guía. Tú eres nuestro todo. Tú eres nuestro Señor, somos tus ovejas. Tú nos cuidas y proteges todos los días. Bendices a nuestros padres, a nuestros hijos y a nuestras familias». Sin embargo, aunque nos arrodillamos, nuestras bocas hablan incesantemente, sin embargo, nuestros corazones están cerrados a Dios, y lo que decimos no es lo que está en nuestros corazones. Estamos hablando solo, hablando en el aire. No nos importa para nada si el Señor está contento con eso. Entonces, aunque oramos una vez en la mañana y una vez en la noche, y algunas veces incluso rezamos por una o dos horas, no tenemos ningún resultado. Nuestras oraciones a medias no son escuchadas por el Señor, porque lo estamos engañando. Se dice en el Libro de Isaías, «Porque este pueblo se me acerca con su boca, y con sus labios me honra, mas su corazón alejó de mí» (Isaías 29:13). Debido a que tales oraciones no son devotas, y no tratamos al Señor como el Señor debe ser tratado, sino que lo tratamos como si fuera aire vacío, por lo tanto no podemos recibir el trabajo del Espíritu Santo, ni tenemos la iluminación del Espíritu Santo como resultado, aunque hemos rezado al Señor durante muchos años, no hemos producido nada. Todavía vivimos en el estado de pecado todos los días y confesamos cada noche. No podemos ver ningún cambio en nuestra disposición de vida ni vivir el decoro de los santos. 2. Pasar por las oraciones de orar al Señor no es escuchado por Él A veces nos apresuramos a hacer cosas o a ir a trabajar, e incluso si rezamos, estamos haciendo los movimientos. Por ejemplo, a veces oramos así: «Dios, te confío este asunto. Te encomiendo a mis hijos y padres. Te encomiendo con todo. Dios, por favor bendíceme y protégeme. ¡Amén!» Nuestra oración es tan rápida como un conejo. Nuestros corazones están impacientes. La oración consiste de solo unas pocas oraciones y se termina. A veces le decimos al Señor que le agradecemos por la comida, pero tenemos que irnos corriendo al trabajo, así que oramos rápidamente, «Dios, me has bendecido con esta comida. Me has dado esta comida. Nunca olvidaré tu gracia. No olvidaré tu amor por mí. ¡Oro en el nombre del Señor Jesús, Amén!» Hablamos algunas palabras con prisa y la oración ha terminado otra vez. También hay momentos en que nos damos cuenta de que nuestros hijos no nos obedecen, cerramos los ojos y oramos: «Señor, te encomiendo a este niño. No puedo disciplinarlo. Él no me obedece. Yo te entrego el niño. Señor, eres todopoderoso. Yo oro en el nombre del Señor Jesús ¡Amén!» Pero después de la oración, seguimos nuestro camino. Tales oraciones están pasando por los movimientos. Dios dice: «Las personas creen en Dios, lo aman, y lo satisfacen cuando tocan el Espíritu de Dios con su corazón y, de ese modo, logran la satisfacción de Dios. Cuando contactan con corazón con las palabras de Dios, Su espíritu las conmueve». No usamos nuestros corazones para orar, sino que cumplimentamos formalidades, y si siempre oramos de esta manera, nuestras oraciones se convertirán en una ceremonia religiosa, que está siguiendo los movimientos del Señor, está engañando al Señor, y solo puede ser despreciado por Dios. 3. Orar con un tono de duda no es escuchado por el Señor Cada uno de nosotros, los creyentes, anhelamos la venida del Señor. A veces podemos orar así: «Oh Dios, prometiste llevarnos al reino de los cielos y revelarte a nosotros. Prometiste levantarnos para reunirnos contigo en el aire. ¿Por qué no has cumplido esta promesa aún después de todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué es esto?». Cuando estamos enfermos, si nuestra enfermedad no se cura, rezamos, «Oh Señor, confío en Ti de verdad. ¿Por qué no sanas mi enfermedad?». Cuando nos peleamos con alguien, o alguien nos intimida, oramos, «Oh Señor, este hombre es tan malvado. ¿Por qué no lo disciplinas ni lo castigas?…». Este tipo de oración tampoco es aprobada por el Señor. ¿Por qué decimos eso? Porque cuando oramos así, cuestionamos a Dios y tratamos a Dios como nuestro igual. Dios es el Creador mientras somos seres creados. Nunca podremos ser iguales con Dios. Si hablamos así con el Creador, nuestra relación con el Señor es incorrecta. Además, nunca recibiremos la aprobación del Señor. 4. Rezar con motivaciones para hacer tratos con el Señor no es escuchado por Él Hay muchos comportamientos así. Por ejemplo, cuando caemos enfermos, oraremos de esta manera, «¡Oh Dios! ¡Debes salvarme! Te ruego que te deshagas de esta enfermedad, ¡deshazte de esta copa de sufrimiento lo antes posible! Debes curarme». A veces, cuando enfrentamos desastres, podemos orar: «Dios, si me salvas y me guardas del desastre, si no me dejas morir, te ofreceré todo mi ser». Cuando te sumérges en la oscuridad espiritual o eres incapaz de sentir al Señor, oramos, «¡Oh Señor, he creído en Ti por veinte o treinta años y he sacrificado mucho por Ti! ¡Renuncié a un buen trabajo por ti! ¡No gané ningún dinero por más de veinte años! ¡He comido comida blanda y ropa ordinaria! He sufrido persecución, tribulación, ridículo y difamación, ¡todo por tu bien! Hoy, espero que puedas llevarme al reino de los cielos cuando regreses, pero ya he esperado todos estos años sin escuchar nada ni sentir nada de ti. Señor, ¿me has desamparado? Si realmente me has abandonado, ¡entonces no tienes credibilidad!». Los tipos de oraciones anteriores no se ajustan a las intenciones del Señor. ¿Por qué se dice que tales oraciones no son aprobadas por él? La razón por la que oramos de esa manera es porque queremos usar a Dios para lograr nuestros propios fines, queremos utilizar nuestros esfuerzos y difundir el Evangelio, nuestros sufrimientos y el precio que pagamos para intercambiar Sus bendiciones, evitar desastres y entrar en el Reino de los cielos. Estamos haciendo tratos con Dios. Cuando nuestras intenciones son incorrectas, las personas pueden ver a través de nosotros, sin importar lo que digamos. Por lo tanto, es aún más fácil para Dios resolverlo buscando en nuestros corazones. Además, como no tenemos verdadera comunión con Dios, nuestras acciones no pueden estar de acuerdo con la voluntad de Dios, y no tenemos una relación adecuada con Él, las oraciones como estas no son aceptadas por Dios. Tal como dijo el Señor Jesús, «Muchos me dirán en aquel día: Señor, Señor, ¿no profetizamos en tu nombre, y en tu nombre lanzamos demonios, y en tu nombre hicimos mucho milagros? Y entonces les protestaré: Nunca os conocí; apartaos de mí, obradores de maldad» (Mateo 7:22-23). Dado que lo anterior no está aprobado por el Señor, ¿cómo oramos para cumplir con Su voluntad?thumb|left|480px 1. Quitando nuestros corazones ante el Señor, expresando las palabras en nuestros corazones y presentando nuestras dificultades reales ante el Señor Por ejemplo, cuando nos damos cuenta de que nuestros hijos no nos obedecen, podemos orar de esta manera: «¡Señor! Hoy en día criar a un niño es muy difícil. ¡Sin la verdad no puedo enseñarle al niño, y el niño no me obedecerá! Oh Señor, los humanos son creados por Ti. Tú me diste este niño. Verdaderamente ahora veo que no tengo la verdad, ni soy lo que debería ser como ser humano, y no tengo forma de enseñarle al niño. ¡Te encomiendo a este niño y estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti para que lo enseñes!». Ya tenemos suficiente dinero para vivir, pero aún queremos ganar más y disfrutar más. Podemos orar al Señor, «Dios, ahora veo que mi corazón es muy codicioso de la riqueza. Otros son capaces de abandonar todo y contentarse con la ropa que llevan puesta y la comida en su plato. ¿Por qué no puedo estar contento? ¿Por qué todavía me aferro a la riqueza en mi corazón? Por favor, Dios, ¡te pido que me salves! No me importa si me disciplinas o si usas algún otro método, todo está bien». A veces, vemos algunas acciones ilegales de pastores y ancianos, pero no podemos ver a través de ellos. Entonces, podemos orar a Dios, «Dios, Tus palabras revelan a los fariseos, pero no puedo ver a través de ellos claramente. Por fuera, parecen muy devotos, ¿por qué no puedo ver su hipocresía esencial? Especialmente su odio esencial hacia la verdad, no puedo ver eso. Entonces, en mi corazón siempre los he admirado y siempre quise preguntarles si me encontraba con problemas. También siento que esto es incorrecto, pero ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a través de su naturaleza interna y los abandono en mi corazón?». ¿No es por medio de esta oración que nos callamos ante el Señor y conversamos con Él seriamente? Es como si tuviéramos una conversación de corazón a corazón con otra persona. En ambos casos, estamos hablando desde el corazón y expresamos nuestros mayores problemas. Cuando Dios los vea, sabrá que somos sinceros y que no trataremos de engañarlo o de hablar con dulzura y engañarlo. Entonces el Espíritu Santo hará su trabajo. Entonces, después de orar, nos sentiremos iluminados en nuestros corazones, como si se hubiera levantado una carga. 2. Orar al Señor como una Criatura de Dios, no hacer demandas ni peticiones del Señor, y ser capaz de obedecer al Señor Verdaderamente Si tenemos una enfermedad grave de repente, meditaremos en su interior, ¿Por qué me enfermo? ¿Voy a tener cáncer? Si es la manera de Dios de castigarme, si Él quiere que muera, entonces me someteré. Si es la manera de Dios de refinarme y limpiarme, estoy dispuesto a aceptar tal refinamiento. Luego oraremos a Dios en nuestras mentes: «Querido Dios, si quieres que muera, me someteré, y te garantizo que lo haré, no tengo quejas. Fui creado por ti y he hecho muchas cosas que no se ajustan a tus intenciones, y debería recibir un castigo por esto». Después de tal oración sumisa, nos conmoveremos mucho, y no estaremos tan constreñidos por el futuro y el destino. Además, tendremos la voluntad de obedecer a Dios en el interior, y ya no le haremos ninguna demanda. ¿Por qué tales oraciones pueden ser efectivas? Es porque ponemos nuestras posiciones correctas. Estamos en nuestro lugar como una criatura de Dios y tenemos un corazón sumiso para orar y buscar a Dios. Entonces, más adelante, antes de orar, debemos pensar primero y estar completamente preparados. Con respecto a las dificultades que enfrentamos y las cosas que necesitamos que Dios nos aclare, debemos desarrollar un esquema simple de cómo debemos buscar ayuda de Dios, cómo debemos tener comunión con Dios. Y luego, debemos encontrar una oportunidad adecuada y el ambiente apropiado para arrodillarnos ante Dios y orar. De esta manera, será fácil calmar nuestros corazones ante Dios y recibir el trabajo del Espíritu Santo. Además, nuestra vida espiritual puede continuar creciendo. Sinceramente tuyo, Etapa amorosa Scripture quotations taken from LBLA. Copyright by The Lockman Foundation. Leer más sobre: Devocionales cristianos Reflexiones cristianas Enlaces externos * Estudios biblicos profundos * Estudiar la Biblia